The present invention relates to the design of covers and doors for high vacuum equipment to reduce particulate generation which is caused by flexing.
High vacuum equipment, for example, vacuum chambers such as processing chambers and load lock chambers used in the processing of integrated circuits, are frequently pumped down and vented up. Due to the constant change in pressure, a door or a cover to a chamber may be caused to flex. Unless the door or cover is sufficiently stiff and bolted down, the flexing of the door or cover will result in the door or cover rubbing at the location where the door or cover touches the chamber walls. Such rubbing generates particles which can enter the chamber as contaminants. Particulates also may be generated, to a lesser degree, by the inward flexing surface of the cover.